Blog Daemonium
by suzuchu
Summary: Dean and Sam haven't had a hunt in a long time. While having a stop in a small town in Northern California, the Winchester brothers hear about a local blogger who is blogging about hauntings all over the world and also one the blogger is experiencing themselves.


Chapter One.

"And.. Sent." The sound of a keyboard key was heard being pressed. A petite female sat back in her computer chair, grin stretched across her face. "Good work, Co," she told herself. "You officially posted up entry number ninety-nine - just one more entry away until I can celebrate." The girl got up from her desk chair, pushing it in to its rightful spot in front of the desk. The computer screen was still lit up, giving the dim room some light. She turned around, and began to head towards the doorway to the room.  
The petite female stopped. The room wasn't lit anymore. She turned her head, seeing her computer screen was showing black from the corner of her eye. A chill went down her spine, her hand shook. It was back again. "Okay, Cori - get yourself together.." She mumbled, turning to face the computer. Darkness filled the small room.. Cori was feeling a wave of nervousness and fear all around her..  
The darkness.  
Turning back around towards the doorway, Cori knew she needed to get out of the room, and go downstairs to where there was light. "Don't look back." She mumbled to herself as she bolted out of the room. She went down the hallway, down the flight of stairs.. But before reaching the last stair, Cori stumbled - falling down to the floor from the last step. She laid on her stomach for a few seconds - catching her breath. Her heart was beating quickly, she could see the lights from the living room up ahead. "C'mon.. C'mon.." She motivated herself as she slowly got onto her feet. But something soon stopped her. Cori looked up from the ground, seeing a large three metre tall black creature in front of her. There was no light from the living room in view, just the darkness in front of her.  
And from there.. Everythink went dark for Cori...

A black Impala zoomed around a curve in the road. Loud 80s rock was blasting from its speakers. Two brothers sat side-by-side, wondering where they were going next. Dean sat in the driver's seat, Sam was placed in the passengers seat - browsing the internet on his phone, trying to find something that can point them in the right direction. Dean glanced over to his right, getting a quick look at his younger brother.  
"Find anything yet?" He asked, keeping a close eye on the road.  
Sam shook his head, sighing slightly - "No, not yet. Nothing stands out in the papers."

It wasn't long until the Winchester brothers had to make a quick stop. A small town in Northern California. They pulled off of the highway and down the main road a ways to find a gas station. They stopped, and got out. The gas station seemed a bit lively. A few cars and trucks here and there getting their gas. A few customers parked in the parking spaces to grab a little something to munch on. Sam closed the passenger door behind him, holding onto his phone tightly. Dean stood on the other side of the car, leaning on it.  
"So.." Dean started, looking over at his younger brother. They had no leads, nothing to go after during this time. They were wandering around aimlessly. "There's gotta be something happening in this area.." He commented. Sam nodded in agreement.  
Sam opened his mouth, wanting to reply - but he was cut off by the sound of teenage chatter in the distance. The couple of teen girls walked out, cokes in hands, giggling and muttering about something.  
"Have you read the last entry?" A girl with red hair and freckles asked. "Have they said anything more about the dark figure? Anymore information on it?"  
The blonde shook her head,"Nah, seems like they haven't posted anything more about the dark figure - just about other hauntings.."  
The conversation of the two teens excited the Winchester brothers a bit. Whatever these girls were talking about - it could possibly be their next investigation. Dean smiled a bit as the girls walked by him.  
"Excuse me.." He spoke up. "I'm sorry if I sound rude, but what is this dark figure you speak of?"  
The two teens stopped in their track. They both set their eyes on Sam, then to Dean and smiled. "Well.." The red-head started, giggling softly. "There's this blog ran by someone in this town talking about hauntings and a haunting they're experiencing."  
This little overview of what the two girls were clammering about started to interest the brothers a bit more.  
"Can we have the website?" Sam quickly interupted, wanting to know what this mysterious author was writing about.  
The blonde nodded and quickly told Sam and Dean the website. But soon enough, the girls quickly left going back to their giggling and talking.  
The brothers looked at each other, Sam grinning. "You think we got something now?" The youngest asked. Dean nodded.

The brothers finished their errand of finding gas, and had another errand of finding a place to stay. What the teens spoke of sounding like something the Winchesters could go after. After driving for another hour up and down the three main streets in the town, the two finally found a place. They stopped, got a room, and hurried up.  
Sam hurried with getting his laptop out. He placed it on the small table in their cramped hotel room. He quickly turned on the computer as he sat down, waited ever-so patiently as it started up. And from their he opened up the interested and typed in the website to this blog. Dean stood behind his younger brother, watching over his shoulder. The web page finally loaded up.  
The two stared at the page for a bit, reading the last post that was posted.  
Entry number ninety-nine.  
"This was posted last night.." Sam commented as he looked back at Dean. The older brother nodded, backing away. Sam turned back to the computer screen and began reading the entries. In minutes, he was sucked into the reading - wanting to know all that this person had to say in their blog. Dean, in the mean time, sat on the bed - sharpening whatever knives that needed to be sharpened and cleaned whatever guns needed to be cleaned.


End file.
